Foot Cultists
Foot Cultists are enemies of the Ninja Turtles. They are a species of humanoid Super Shredder mutants that were created accidentally with the mutagenic blood of Super Shredder himself, which serve The Foot Clan as their new army. Once the first of its kind was born and started to populate its species, these creatures worshiped The Shredder as some kind of god of theirs, leading them to create an Underground Shredder Shrine in the honor of the evil warlord. These mutants are lead by Tiger Claw, who is the new leader of The Foot (after Super Shredder was assassinated by Leonardo). They were used by Tiger Claw to steal the Mystic Seal of the Ancients and The Scroll of the Demodragon, which would be utilized by Takeshi in order to summon Kavaxas. After Kavaxas resurrected Shredder and took over control of The Foot Clan, the fate of these mutants is unknown, but it is speculated that they might still be living in the shadows. Foot Cultists debuts in Scroll of the Demodragon. Backstory Months ago in New York City, Super Shredder and Splinter were both fighting each other to their deaths. During the fight between the two rivals, Super Shredder's steel claws were cut off by Splinter, causing him to bleed. With his mutagenic blood expelling from his wounds, some of the blood ended up in the sewers of New York City. One day, a homeless man was wandering around the sewers and found a puddle of Shredder's mutated blood on the floor. With his curiosity taking over, he touches the mysterious substance and drinks it, for some unknown reason. After consuming the liquid, the homeless man starts to suffer the effects of the mutagen and mutates into a mutant Super Shredder hybrid, becoming the first of the Foot Cultists' kind in existence. With only one Foot Cultist existing, the creature starts to populate once it started to abduct and mutate other humans that lived in New York City. This ends up in them mutating into clones that resemble the creature itself. One thing about this group of mutants was that they all shared various memories of The Shredder, which was achieved through Super Shredder's blood. Due to this, they started to worship the evil lord of The Foot Clan, viewing him as some sort of god for them. Afterwards, the cultists build a shrine located under New York City (somewhere near the sewers), which was built in honor of The Shredder. Some time after the creation of the "Shredder Cult", Tiger Claw and the remaining members of The Foot Clan (Fishface, Baxter Stockman, Bebop, and Rocksteady) discovered this underground shrine and these mutants while they were trying to search for the Ninja Turtles (due to their last showdown, in which their master was killed by Leonardo). Tiger Claw, now as the new leader of The Foot Clan and the "Crimson Leader" of the Shredder Cult, starts to lead the Foot Cultists so that they can help him resurrect his old master by summoning Kavaxas. History The Shredder Cult Rises After the first Foot Cultist mutates other humans into clones of itself, the mutants (with various memories of The Shredder) start to worship the Super Shredder as some kind of god of their own. After building an underground shrine under New York City in honor of this evil warlord, the Shredder Cult was born. But one day, when Tiger Claw discovers the shrine and the cultists, he turns himself into the new leader of The Foot Clan and the "Crimson Leader" of the Shredder Cult. With the Super Shredder mutants under his command, they serve Takeshi to help him summon Kavaxas, a powerful Demodragon that would be useful for him in the resurrection of The Shredder. During some type that the Foot Cultists were moving around the sewers, Donatello started to pick up signals from them, thinking that they were homeless people that were moving into the sewers. One night, when Raphael and Casey Jones were out patrolling, they meet face-to-face with one of these creatures, which was trying to perform a sacrifice on a homeless person with a turkey baster with Shredder's blood. After the sacrifice was interrupted, Raph and Casey chase the cultist around the sewers, until they are lead into some part of the sewers in which they meet an army of creatures similar to itself. After their first encounter with the Foot Cultists, they go to the lair to report it to the Turtles and April. Once the team located some new motion sensors, a trio of Foot Cultists were moving around the sewers and they went up into the surface for their heist. With Leonardo and Michelangelo following them, they get to them and find out that they are trying to steal an ancient scroll. As the two brothers try to fight off the three mutants, they find out that they cannot possibly defeat them. Once the police pull over to the alley, they all retreat to leave the crime scene. Once The Scroll of the Demodragon and the Mystic Seal of the Ancients were both stolen, they were taken to Crimson Leader in the Underground Shredder Shrine. Afterwards, they proceeded in their plans of summoning Kavaxas. The Summoning Of Kavaxas When the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones tracked down the secret hideout of the creatures, they enter the shrine to spy on them. As the Turtles discover that the Crimson Leader was Tiger Claw, they find out as well that he is planning on summoning the Demodragon, Kavaxas. Unfortunately without a plan whatsoever, the team was spotted by the mutant and they are taken to Takeshi. With the Turtles finally meeting face-to-face with their old enemy once again, Takeshi proceeds to summon Kavaxas from the Netherworld to Earth. After Kavaxas fights the Turtles, April, and Casey for the first time (just to test out his loyalty through the aid of the Seal of the Ancients), he is told by Takeshi that he wants the Demodragon to resurrect his old master: The Shredder. Resurrecting The Shredder During some time, The Foot Clan were trying to make their move on resurrecting their old master. After Rahzar was resurrected by Kavaxas, to demonstrate the demon's ability to resurrect others, he reveals that in order to resurrect Shredder, they will need the Kuro Kabuto and his heart. With the help of Fishface and Rahzar, The Foot was able to retrieve the Kuro Kabuto from Hattori Tatsu, who Kavaxas kills afterwards. Afterwards, Bebop and Rocksteady attempt to retrieve the heart of Oroku Saki from Don Vizioso, which they miserably fail to. Due to this, The Foot go after the Italian Mafia, Turtles, April, and Karai to get the heart. With the heart finally retrieved, everything reunite for the resurrection of The Shredder. After Resurrection After the resurrection of Shredder, he starts to change some things about the clan. With himself being the leader once again, he promotes Kavaxas as his new second-in-command. Fishface leaves the clan, as well as Baxter Stockman, Bebop and Rocksteady. Then when the seal was destroyed, Kavaxas invades New York and unleashes the ghosts of the Netherworld. Takeshi forms a truce with the Turtles and they stop the Netherworld Invasion. After these events, the Foot Cultists are never seen again. But it is speculated that they might still be living in the shadows (maybe in the ruins of the shrine). Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Foot Cultists 07.jpg|Enhanced Strength Foot Cultists 04.jpg|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility Foot Cultists 05.jpg|Steel Claws Foot Cultists 11.jpg|Hive Mind * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Steel Claws: * Hive Mind: Weaknesses * Fear Of Bright Light: Relationships Episodes Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon (Debut) * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia Category:Genderless Category:Villain Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Human Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Introduced In Season 5 Category:Army Category:Mutant Category:Former Human Category:Shredder Category:Shredder Mutants Category:Clones Category:Former Villains